Tater Tots
Tater Tots & Tiaras is a take-off of Toddlers & Tiaras and is spoofed with Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head. This segment is from MAD Season 2, Episode 10 (36): [[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras|'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras']]. Summary The world of beauty pageants is about to get a lot more potato-y. References *Disney and Pixar's Toy Story 3 *Woody *American Girl *Bratz *Strawberry Shortcake *Little Bo Peep *Barbie *Ken Characters *Woody *Mrs. Potato Head *Savannah Potato Head *Mr. Potato Head *Kit Kittredge *Kitty Kittredge *Strawberry Shortcake *Little Bo Peep *Yasmin *Hamm *Barbie *Ken Transcript Woody: Ah, summer vacation... is over. Now what are we toys supposed to do? Mrs. Potato Head: Hey, Woody! You want to be a judge at my daughter's beauty pageant? Woody: You have got to be kidding me. (Tater Tots & Tiaras, after the title card) Mrs. Potato Head: Now, Savannah, honey, what are we gonna do today? Savannah: Win the pageant, be crowned Little Miss Fancy Lady, and see my enemies (pulls out sword) driven before me! (Destroys stuff with sword) Mrs. Potato Head: That's right, and have fun, I'm permitting. (cuts to Mrs. Potato Head's interview) Mrs. Potato Head: Not only is she a 32-time pageant winner, but she's also an accomplished recording artist, and an aspiring dancer. (Savannah spins across the floor) Mr. Potato Head: Sorry, honey. I accidentally kicked her across the room. Mrs. Potato Head: The only one who even has a chance against my baby is that American Girl jerk. (cuts to the Kittredges preparing for the pageant) Kit Kittredge: Now, sweetie, you're gonna go out there and win the pageant! You know why? Kitty Kittredge: Because my mommy is the prettiest in the whole wide world? Kit Kittredge: That's a good girl! (cuts to Kit's interview) Kit Kittredge: It's all about her! And she'd better win this because (gets carried away) I want this so bad! I said she needs this, right. Yeah, that's what I said. Kitty Kittredge: She definitely said her. (cuts back to the Potato Heads) Mrs. Potato Head: Hold still, sweetie you have to look your best. I did not want you to be a loser. (Mrs. Potato Head takes off all of Savannah's parts and replaces them with a woman's look) Mrs. Potato Head: Now you're beautiful where it counts on the outside! (cuts to the day of the pageant) Hamm: Ladies and gentlemen, ehh, welcome to the Little Miss Fancy Lady Pageant, our first contestant, Miss Savannah Potato Head! (Savannah dances while rock music can be heard in the background) Mrs. Potato Head: Yeah, baby! Bake that potato! (cuts to the judges' interviews) Barbie: What I look forward when I judge is attitude, sass, and the ability to bend their arms. I can't do that. Woody: What I'm looking for is the exit. Hamm: Next up, miss Kitty Kittredge. Spongebob: Did he just say that? Strawberry: I don't know. Kit Kittredge: Go Kitty, don't ruin this for me. And by me I mean you. Mrs. Potato Head: How can I say this in the nicest way possible? Kitty Kittredge is GARBAGE! Hamm: And the new Little Miss Fancy Lady is..... Savannah Potato Head. (Savannah gets the tiara and the trophy) Mrs. Potato Head: We did it! We did it! I WON! I WON! (Mrs. Potato Head growls, she takes the trophy from Savannah, everyone gasp) Mrs. Potato Head: Why should Savannah get the trophy? When you have a prized pumpkin. The pumpkin dosen't get the ribbon. Right, honey. Mr. Potato Head: Right. Savannah: I'M GONNA TURN YOU INTO CURLY FRIES!!! (End segment.) Trivia *Antagonist: Mrs. Potato Head and Savannah (ironically) *Woody sounds like CLU from [[Minute to Flynn It|'Minute to Flynn It']]. *Buzz Lightyear is the only Toy Story character that didn't appear in this sketch. *This skit is similar to [http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Law_%26_Ogre Law & Ogre] and [http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/TwiGH_School_Musical TwiGH School Musical] Category:TV Segment Category:TV parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Death